<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP 5555-1 "Hecho en el cielo" by 7Sadic_Writter7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102681">SCP 5555-1 "Hecho en el cielo"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7'>7Sadic_Writter7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, BL, Crossover, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fights, Frank Castle SCP, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Love/Hate, M/M, Matt Murdock SCP, Murder, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression, Supernatural - Freeform, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean es un agente de la Fundación SCP que tendrá que verse empujado a su limite ante la desaparición de su hermano quien estaba atendiendo una anomalía mientras él mismo se encuentra siguiendo el rastro de un muy extraño SCP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Las parejas principales son Destiel, Fratt, Sabriel, Quentony. Sobre aviso no hay engaño</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Cuando miras largo tiempo al abismo, el abismo también está mirando dentro de ti"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Nietzsche</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Felicidad... eso es algo... estaba equivocado...</em>
</p><p>El hombre despertó bañado en su propio sudor sintiendo su garganta seca y una buena subida de dificultad a su respiración, estaban a mediados de junio. No se suponía que se cociera vivo mientras dormía (por lo menos aun no) y aun así ahí se encontraba él viendo a todos lados completamente desorientado mientras pequeñas, casi diminutas, gotas de sudor que se habían acumulado en su fina cabellera de un castaño casi rubio salían despedidas por el aire para terminar estampándose contra los aquellos muslos expuestos porque aquellos boxers que eran la única prenda que traía encima no le alcanzaba a cubrir mientras que sus rodillas permanecían enredadas a la ligera sábana de color índigo que en algún momento de su letargo cayó en gran medida sobre el suelo frío y blanco de la alcoba.</p><p>Él buscó con cuidado el cargador de celular que recordaba no haber desconectado de la pared (uno que emanaba una luz azul neón bastante nítida que no tenía botón de apagado). Lo encontró justo como lo había dejado a propósito antes de acostarse a dormir, pero en esta ocasión diferente a otras noches de pesadillas dónde había buscado con desespero a qué su cara pálida fuera bañada por aquella luz de neón debido al hecho de aquel el pequeño resplandor artificial no estaba encendido; a su alrededor solo se encontraba una muy densa oscuridad, una espesura tal que sin importar el inaguantable paso de los minutos no lograba aclimatar los ojos de aquel atormentado sujeto. Dean Winchester se sintió muy desanimado ¿Quién no lo haría al estar en sus pies? Aquellos que aun atrapados por la serpiente de tela que figuraban la sábana seguían en contacto con la frialdad del suelo. El hombre, quien parecía el único despierto en esa madrugada, no podía evitar que la bruma de tener que enfrentarse a un nuevo día le invadiese: Ese pensamiento dado a esas horas mientras nuestro protagonista yacía envuelto en aquella profunda penumbra era simplemente insólito.</p><p>Si tan solo conociéramos la naturaleza agresiva y voraz de su trabajo entonces podríamos hacernos una pequeña idea (una muy diminuta idea) de que aquel miedo glacial que le inmovilizaba en el borde de la cama no era para causar nuestras estrepitosas risas, ni mucho menos al ver a esa pobre alma desorientada buscara con desesperación la luz de su celular para cortar de una buena vez con aquella oscuridad traída por un inoportuno apagón. Si nosotros, los espectadores de la desdicha ajena, estuviéramos bajo su temblorosa piel, también sentiríamos la respiración del pánico en la nuca (Muy posiblemente con más fuerza y una gran cantidad de horror); todo esto debido a que seriamos una de las personas con el conocimiento más cercano a que clase de monstruos pueden acecharnos en esa misma y tenebrosa oscuridad.</p><p>Dean revisó su calendario cerciorándose de cual era el nefasto día en el que se hallaba. —Malditos lunes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I - "Sueños moribundos enterrando dulces fantasías"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˖◛⁺⑅♡</p><p>—¡Hey, Dean! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? —era la voz de su hermano por el teléfono, aunque para Dean se sintiera como si el pequeño Sammy estuviese hablando al lado suyo envés de al otro lado del mundo atendiendo un caso que se diferenciaba por completo al que Dean operaba actualmente en casa. Debía ser bastante complicado si aun seguía ahí, ya habían pasado seis meses desde su partida.</p><p>—Nada mal, Sam ¿Qué tal el tuyo? —Dean presionó con fuerza la bocina, muy posiblemente lo que mas odiaba de salir de la cama era aguantar esa media hora de trafico antes de conseguir que las llantas del vehículo tocaran la autopista que le llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad donde tendría que aguardar una hora más de conducción antes de llegar a su destino. El idiota delante de él sacó su brazo por la ventana y le enseñó un muy gordo dedo medio —Cretino...</p><p>—¡Espera, Dean! Tú y yo sabemos que soy el bueno.</p><p>—No era para ti, Sammy. No sabes como odio el trafico de este lugar —la risa del menor de los Winchester se escuchó fuerte y clara del otro lado del mundo. Dean no le veía la gracia... Su hermano no tenía idea de lo que daría por acelerar y destrozarle las luces a ese idiota, pero bueno, el sueldo que ganaba en la fundación tampoco era lo más maravilloso del mundo y ese auto que estaba adelante era el típico vehículo ultimo modelo con el que cualquier riquillo hijo de papi soñaría con tener. </p><p>—Claro que lo sé, deberías haber venido aquí en mi lugar —se burló Sam notándose un poco ido aun cuando respondía en un buen ritmo, así era a veces su hermanito. De seguro estaba con la mirada perdida en los amplios cerros escarchados que esconde muchos secretos con esa cara de idiota soñador que tanto le caracterizaba. <b>Soñar,</b> Dean estaba cansado de soñar y más aun lo estaba de no poder comprender el significado de aquellas largas películas oscuras en las que navegaba su mente durante el gran descanso, pero que, sin embargo, su duración era de unos pocos minutos antes de que su cuerpo decidiese volver en sí. —No hay trafico, solo nieve y más nieve. Tanta que te preguntas de donde sale si no está nevando.</p><p>—Ha de nevar durante la noche, Sammy.</p><p>—Muy seguramente, aunque sigue habiendo algo que no termina de encajarme en este lugar. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico —el idiota finalmente avanzó ¡Aleluya y jódete! Tenía suerte de que el agente no fuese rencoroso en lo más mínimo porque Dean se hubiese memorizado su matricula en dos segundos y ¡Oh! Ahí ese imbécil estaría muy jodido; Dean era un galán con un gran corazón que la mayoría de las veces gustaba de hacer el amor y no la guerra, claro, según sus propias y muy humildes palabras.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto, solo tienes un trabajo fuera de lo común ¡Vaya que muy fuera de lo común! —Dean trató de tranquilizar el humor de Sam sin estar muy seguro de que obtendría el resultado que deseaba, nunca se sabía cuando se trataba de lo que sea que vagara en la mente de su hermanito, por lo que cambiarle el tema era casi siempre la decisión predilecta por Dean; el camino fácil, el mejor —y hablando de eso, aun no me has dicho cuando vuelves.</p><p>—Las cosas se han complicado por las inspecciones constantes del doctor Beck, según él todo indica que nos estamos acercando a algo importante con todos esos monstruos, pero supongo que eso ya no será asunto mío después de la expedición que habrá dentro de cuatro días — Dean podía interceptar el alivio camuflado en esas palabras "llenas" de seriedad. Los científicos de la fundación no eran los más humanistas o carismáticos, esos estaban contados con los dedos de su pie izquierdo —Sí todo sale bien estaría aterrizando en casa para el viernes en la noche.</p><p>—Esa es una gran noticia que amerita una cena hecha por mí ¿Con que te recibo?</p><p>—Okey, eh... Cualquier cosa que no sea comida chatarra.</p><p>—Eres un monstruo —le dijo a Sam, en la línea se sentía un poco de interferencia. Aunque se podía entender sus palabras en su mayoría. Dean finalmente había conectado con la autopista, bye bye para el maldito tráfico hasta la mañana siguiente.</p><p>—¡¿...Por qué?! —le cuestionó su consanguíneo, aquel querido y único hermano que practicante crío en soledad dentro de una casa fría sin una madre en ella para abrazar y con un padre demasiado arisco como para desear su presencia la mayoría del tiempo —Yo solo estoy diciendo que algo sin químicos una vez al año no nos vendría mal.</p><p>—Tienes que aceptarlo, Sammy, comes con el gusto de una anciana.</p><p>—Y tú con el de un camionero —la respuesta fue tan certera que Dean boqueó un poco antes de seguir escuchando ese tono burlón de su hermanito que falsamente se daba aires de indignación —Ni siquiera sabes cuántas veces te pudiste haber comido una hamburguesa con escupitajo.</p><p>—Nunca nadie me haría eso.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Dean?</p><p>—Porque la gente me quiere demasiado —se rió Dean con soberbia aún cuando nadie podría admirarle cuando se hallaba entrando en medio de la nada. No importaba, de seguro a Helios le fascinaba su sonrisa.</p><p>—Ajá... Qué buen argumento, —al ver el panorama que se le presentaba (el que vislumbraba cada mañana de cada día de cada año) Dean llegó a la conclusión de que sería bueno redactar una solicitud de transferencia a la directiva para así poder irse un tiempo a cualquier país alejado que estuviera dentro de las posibilidades. Cambiar de aire sería bueno, siempre resulta ser así, no obstante algo no terminaba de convencerle —pero aún así quiero algo saludable. No lo sé, me conformo con una ensalada siempre y cuando no la pidas a domicilio.</p><p>—He dicho que la cena la haré yo ¿Por qué pediría a domicilio? —y sin embargo ese <b>algo</b> no se "materializaba" en su mente de ninguna manera. Era raro para el agente quedarse en blanco, más no imposible.</p><p>—Porque sé perfectamente que el calzone que comimos la última vez no estaba dentro de tu repertorio culinario —Punto para Sam, mea culpa para Dean. Ya solo quedaba preguntarse: ¿Para que tener un restaurante italiano a la vuelta de la esquina si no se va acudir a él?</p><p>—¡Bien! Tienes razón, cocinaré algo sano para su majestad —a ese alce tan feliz que era su hermano se le oía bastante feliz, más que victorioso.</p><p>—Ya lo espero, cuídate hermano.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, Sammy —<em>Lo mismo digo</em>. Se cortó la comunicación y Dean siguió los tramos de carretera que le faltaban en completo silencio, era curioso como a veces olvidaba el punto de su trayecto en el que el Impala (su adorado bebé) dejaba atrás la autopista y atravesaba una extensa carretera llena de curvas que se partía entre tantas divisiones puestas con el único propósito de despistar hasta que se llegaba a un punto tal que el GPS se descontrolaba hablando en diferentes idiomas que no calificaban entre los más populares para luego apagarse súbitamente. Pero no sé engañen, queridos espectadores, en este tipo de carrera especial es una gran señal. Dean no tardó en ver la granja perdida en medio de un extenso terreno lleno de maizales bien cuidados y casi listos para cosechar; ese era su final del arcoiris... O el comienzo, aunque él no solía ser del tipo filosófico por lo que prefería verlo como el final de su vida normal, de su deseo de ser alguien común y corriente con preocupaciones gente común y corriente y (esto más que nada) de su mundo como tal.</p><p>Winchester nunca experimento una relación de amor- odio tan fuerte como la que sostenía con su trabajo, aunque bueno.</p><p>—Nunca digas nunca, maldito.</p><p>Eso era un hecho, aun cuando era un fantasioso niño él no pensaba que pudiese llegar el sol del día en el que pudiese ver al mundo con los ojos con los que ahora veía su entorno, el real, no el de mentiritas que el tío Bobby le pintó para no traumatizar los años más importantes de su vida (cosa de la que John Winchester se encargaría más adelante) y, aún así, ahí estaba. Dean dejó que se le escapara una risa hueca, de esas que no sabes si tú mismo las has escuchado sonar: No había nada que diera más risa que el esfuerzo que terminaba siendo en vano.</p><p>—Y mientras menos se espera más gracioso es.</p><p>Winchester disminuyó la velocidad de su adorado Impala, El Impala, SU Impala. Con las monedas que alguna vez dejó caer dentro de él y sintiendo las resonar de vez en cuando al encender el motor y el soldadito que un pequeño Sam de seis años encajó en una de las puertas traseras ese auto se había convertido en su posesión más preciada. Al aparcar momentáneamente enfrente de esa casa vieja y blanca hecha en su totalidad de madera al lado del típico granero un gordo hombre con una barba gris infestada de canas a los lados salió en su busca acompañado de una escopeta un tanto oxidada, aún con ello se le notaba una expresión alegre a la par que amigable, como si en realidad estuviese cargando una tasa de café y Dean fuese un cartero.</p><p>—¿Quién es usted? —había oído tantas veces la misma pregunta.</p><p>—Agente de nivel 5, número 7295 —Dean le entregó su muñeca al hombre con la manga de su traje lo suficientemente arremangada como para que se pudiese observar el código de barras que estaba tatuado en su  antebrazo. —¿Cómo te parece que irá el día, Met?</p><p>—Estamos en una buena época y la señorita del clima no ha mencionado ningún imprevisto. No creo que vaya a haber inconvenientes, por lo menos acá arriba. —respondió tranquilo el agente de nivel 1 sujetando firmemente su muñeca a la vez que iba sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un dispositivo que al pasarlo por encima de su brazo liberó un pitido agudo y afirmativo.</p><p>—Como debe ser, cuídate Met —el agente encubierto le soltó para así volver a poner en marcha su vehículo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al granero dónde las puertas fueron abiertas de inmediato para él por otras dos agentes del mismo nivel aún más armadas que el viejo Metatron. Winchester se detuvo en el centro del granero para posteriormente sentir como el piso debajo de ellos daba una pequeña bajada súbita (una que le había sacado un tremendo susto en su primer día) y descendía hundiéndose más y más en el túnel hasta que la fachada sobre sus cabezas desapareció de la vista de los tres, delante de ellos solo quedó la bella vista que les dejaba un estacionamiento dividido en varias secciones según los 5 niveles de cada uno de los operativos en la brecha este y los diferentes grupos de investigaciones que trabajan junto a ellos. Aquel era el sitio 05.</p><p>Dean no tardó en encontrar su puesto y estacionarse, estaba a dos filas de la entrada; una zona segura en todo su esplendor, y claro que debía de seguir siendo así si quería seguir existiendo, pero reafirmarlo le daba cierto gusto al agente y eso no estaba de más. Claro que no.</p><p>—¡Buenos días, Dean! —Charlie, recepcionista momentánea mientras su cadera recuperaba la fuerza para mantenerla en pie por más de un minuto. Dean solía reconocerla muy bien por lo que había sido un excelente trabajo en el campo informático y por sobre todo porque para él ella era como la hermana que daba gracias por no tener.</p><p>—Charlie, no deberías asomarte así por el mostrador. —el castaño tenía razón al decirlo puesto a que no había pasado mucho desde su cirugía y ya estaba intentando levantarse de su escritorio apenas con la ayuda de aquel escritorio alto y negro por el que terminó lanzando unos cuantos papeles sin querer. —Hubiera sido mejor que siguieras en reposo.</p><p>—Solo fue un pequeño desliz, no es para tanto.</p><p>—El SCP - 941 se destrozó contigo dentro, deberías agradecer estar viva.</p><p>—¡Y lo hago! Pero también me encuentro mucho mejor. —le dijo la pelirroja aceptando los papeles que había recogido para revisar rápidamente entre ellos con ese toque de dedos nervioso que tanto la caracterizaba para sacar una sola hoja que sostuvo delante del rostro de Dean. Una orden directa de la gente de arriba —¡Felicidades! Tienes seis horas para hacer tus maletas.</p><p>—... ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser posible, ya estaba trabajando en el SCP - 3025 en conjunto con el doctor Vayl — Tal y como lo leía en aquella hoja que terminó arrebatando de los dedos de mantequilla de Charlie, revisando hasta la última oración escrita en letra imprenta; sobre todo la parte donde se resaltaba al jefe de investigaciones con el que tendría que cooperar —¡¿Stark?! Pero si está loco.</p><p>—Sí, la cosa es que no hay nada que puedas hacer —respondió Charlie alargando la i con una lastima falsa en sus palabras, ella le arrebató la hoja y le dio la vuelta, sosteniéndola exactamente como antes para demostrar su punto con la clave irrefutable —Ahí tienes el sello.</p><p>Dean no lo podía creer, la cena con Sam había quedado pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso desde antes de siquiera haber pensado en lugares donde pedir ensaladas a domicilio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II - "Guarden sus problemas debajo del asiento que estamos próximos a despegar"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˖◛⁺⑅♡</p><p>—Mierda...</p><p>Dean apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, las maletas estaban hechas y mientras la más pequeña colgaba de su mano la más grande ya había sido subida a bordo en el porta equipaje, una ensalada pedida a domicilio descansaba en el primer anaquel de la nevera que tenía en casa y alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cómoda almohadilla gris mientras que en sus bolsillos descansaban unos tapones de oídos que le servirían ya estando sentado en su asiento de pasajero. Todo estaba listo para soportar toda esa aburrida experiencia que saltó sorpresivamente en su camino sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo y Dean se sentía para afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible: Un escenario que nos mostraba al agente maldiciendo en silencio mientras veía constantemente su reloj, pero, aun con el plan finalizado y guardado dentro de su mente había algo que definitivamente no entraba en la ecuación plasmada en su mente.</p><p>Sam no mostraba señales de actividad. Ni siquiera el más corto de los mensajes cortantes.</p><p>—¿Con esa boca piensa dirigirse a mí agente? —Winchester volvió a maldijo una vez más, pero en esta ocasión guardando las palabras sucias dentro de su caótico pensamiento, detrás de él se encontraba su compañero de asiento por las próximas horas: Tony Stark. El agente no pudo evitar que el científico más prolífico (y también demente) de la Fundación desapareciese al chasquido de sus dedos enguantados.</p><p>—Es la única que tengo, Stark.</p><p>—Doctor Stark para usted, agente Winchester —le corrigió el hombre que dejaba en duda si Narciso murió sin tener descendencia adelantándose en abordar el avión justo cuando la puerta se abrió delante de todos ellos. Los pasajeros que llenaban el avión por completo también eran parte de la Fundación y, al igual que Tony y Dean, venían vestidos de civiles. Dean respiró hondo; serían muchas horas. —Creo que esta es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, agente. Espero un gran desempeño por su parte, dado a que tiene una buena fama espero que la haga valer.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, doc. —Una vez dentro del avión Dean colocó sus maletas en el guarda equipaje antes de tomar el asiento con acceso al pasillo relevando al excéntrico científico a la vista del aeropuerto que le mostraba su ventana. Todos estaban vestidos de civiles comunes y corrientes, a excepción de Stark, quien parecía más un inversionista ejecutivo que perdió su vuelo en primera clase junto a sus maletas y tuvo que conformarse con viajar junto a la clase mundana.</p><p>Pero aún seguían siendo humanos, todos los ahí reunidos charlaban entre ellos sobre los temas más alejados al tema laboral que se les pudieran ocurrir. Una cosa que aliviaba la atmósfera para Dean mientras se torturaba a sí mismo sobre los muchos escenarios que le imposibilitaban a Sam agarrar su maldito teléfono, aun cuando ambos estaban al mismo nivel, aun cuando Sam era el que más se inclinaba a la estrategia fríamente calculada, Sam simplemente no podía hacer lo que más sentido tenía; cómo responder las llamadas de su preocupado hermano. El Winchester mayor suspiró pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras de sus cabellos, por su mente aún seguían grabados vívidamente los recuerdos del incidente 2536-1 ocurrido en la navidad (la peor navidad) de hacía cinco años, debía admitirlo, ese fue el susto más grande que recibió en toda su vida.</p><p>Fue un muy triste periodo el que se vio obligado a soportar gracias a los malditos del personal D que se alzaron en armas causando una revuelta de corta duración donde una docena de agentes de distintos niveles (excelentes agentes en su mayoría) murieron... Su hermanito incluido.</p><p>—Disculpe, señorita —Stark interrumpió el hundimiento de su barco mental en la marea de sus pesares al arrimarlo más hacia el pasillo para tener acceso a la azafata que estaba sirviendo las bebidas y refrigerios —¿No tendrá una belleza como usted algo mejor que galletas de avena?</p><p>Tony le guiñó e l ojo a la mujer y esta, que no era precisamente agraciada, se sonrojó furiosamente dándole una dulzura que de una extraña forma la hizo ver muy agradable a la vista: <em>"Una persona que se siente querida se vuelve la más preciosa joya"</em>. Dean entonces recordó a su madre, esa frase tan bonita arribaba de aquella mujer fallecida, de los dos recuerdos que aun conservaba de su existencia (puesto que ella falleció mucho antes de que siquiera cumpliese un lustro de vida) ese era el más significativo y el otro, bueno, solo era un desayuno que consistía de tostadas con tocino y jugo de un cartón de litro y medio.</p><p>
  <em>"Comes muy bien, tesoro. Crecerás como un hombre grande y fuerte"</em>
</p><p>—Nos han quedado un par de brownies del otro turno ¿Le apetecen, señor?</p><p>Dean quiso voltear su rostro y vomitar al ver como Stark aceptaba aquellos dulces para terminar sosteniendo la mano de la mujer para propinarle un beso. Ahg... y aún faltaban 12 horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Roma, Tony dejó caer el paquete que le sobraba en el regazo de Winchester, ante esto el agente no pudo hacer más que mirarle extrañado.</p><p>—Demasiada azúcar para mí —Fue lo único que le dijo el científico antes de que se escuchase la voz del piloto avisando a los pasajeros que debían permanecer en sus asientos ya que estaban próximos a despegar. Dean quiso preguntarle: <em>¿Entonces para qué los pediste?,</em> pero tan solo se limitó a guardar el paquete en su bolsillo y tratar de sumergirse nuevamente en su miseria.</p><p>¿Dónde se había quedado? ¡Ah, sí! La peor navidad de la historia. Dean pasó la mayoría del tiempo en los aires pensando y preocupándose aún más por la ausencia repentina de su hermano mientras que otra pequeñas partes cayó en cortas siestas de un máximo de quince minutos en los que descubrió que sus tapones para oídos no servían de nada frente a las conversaciones animadas de los agentes a su alrededor y las frases inacabadas y constantes de Stark sobre la única cosa que subió a bordo: Una carpeta que llevaba toda la información que tenían sobre la misión a la que incorporarían.</p><p>—Si lograse obtener esto... ¿por qué afectó a...? Hay muchas lagunas... —A la final solo le quedaba recordar la moraleja que le habían traído los tapones para oídos en una próxima oportunidad: Nunca compres pirata aun si tienes mucha prisa —¿Usted qué opina, agente?</p><p>Dean intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo, el hombre le arrebató uno de los tapones terminando de liberar el flujo de sonido hacia sus tímpanos. Algo malo de ese modelo que portaba era que estaba conectado a una cuerdita blanca que con facilidad jaló el otro tapón también. Era un fastidio.</p><p>—¿Qué opina, agente?</p><p>—Opino que quiero dormir más —Tony no le prestó atención a lo que dijo, no lo intento o siquiera pareció que las palabras se colaran por sus oídos.</p><p>—Yo creo que lo mejor, para su parte del trabajo, sería buscar nuevamente por los poblados donde fue avistado nuestro sujeto y ver si no hay nuevos casos o algún testigo que no vimos —Eso llevaría bastante tiempo, tiempo del que no disponía si quería tomar el primer vuelo directo a Siberia.</p><p>—Eso está bien, pero en lo que consta a mi criterio y experiencia sobre el trabajo de campo creo que lo mejor es no repetirnos y mandar al grupo más sobresaliente al siguiente destino más probable mientras los otros se quedan a barrer las demás zonas inexploradas dejando al menos prominente a cargo de re-inspeccionar las zonas ya visitadas por el SCP. —Tony negó la cabeza para buscar entre las páginas un retrato hecho a partir de la descripción que les dio el único testigo que había avistado a su SCP. Ahí se mostraba la imagen de un monje tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro con una capucha, un rosario ataba sus manos en una señal constante de plegaria. La única nota, puesta al pie del retrato, decía: "Al caminar se escuchan pezuñas".</p><p>—Hay que seguir el protocolo de la división anfitriona antes de ir a la acción, agente Winchester.</p><p>—Estaremos perdiendo tiempo precioso.</p><p>—Tiempo nos sobra, nadie espera atrapar a ese ser escurridizo en un santiamén cuando ni los lugareños que están más familiarizados con el área pudieron lograrlo —Stark revisó la información de la única persona que había visto a su presa, por lo que se daba a entender en el documento entre sus manos, el testigo aun seguía retenido por la autoridad de la Fundación.</p><p>—Si nos llamaron a nosotros es porque eso esperan que hagamos, hay cosas que quedan en entredicho, Stark —refutó el agente de nivel 5 entregando el retrato dibujado a blanco y negro a su compañero de asiento. Por la ventana ya podía verse levemente a la longeva Roma, dentro de poco tiempo ya se aterrizarían.</p><p>—Doctor Stark.</p><p>—Mientras más tiempo nos tardemos, doc, más incidentes ocurrirán.</p><p>Tony se rió un poco al guardar nuevamente la información dentro de su carpeta: —¿Y eso es algo tan malo?</p><p>—Lo es para la Fundación y, por ende, también para nosotros.</p><p>—Tiene una forma de pensar bastante divertida, muy práctica —fue lo que le respondió el hombre de ciencia llegando a un punto que hizo sentir muy incómodo a Dean; le dio un golpe bajo que a Stark le fascinó —No necesito más de usted para saber que es el soldadito perfecto de papi.</p><p>En el instante en el que Winchester intentó responderle (conteniéndose con ferocidad para no estamparle un golpe) a ese maldito científico la voz del capitán se abrió paso a través del animado bullicio que dominaba el avión.</p><p>—Por favor, agentes de la Fundación SCP, estamos próximos a aterrizar. Así que se les pide estar sentados en todo momento hasta el aterrizaje en tierras europeas. No olviden seguir las indicaciones que las azafatas les darán. —Fue informando el hombre detrás del parlante con un tono grave y monótono y tan solo un poco cansado. Todos estaban cansados cuando llevaban mucho tiempo dentro de la Fundación, pero bueno como dirían algunos ¡Llevar tanto tiempo entre tantas cosas dantescas sin morir es un logro!</p><p>Un logro que no muchos quieren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III - "Todos hablan de la bondad del corazón, pero nadie menciona su crueldad"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˖◛⁺⑅♡</p><p>—¡Lisa, ven aquí!</p><p>Había algo raro en el mundo, ya se sabía que este estaba mal desde los primeros dos segundos que pasaron tras el nacimiento del primer eslabón, pero no solo era la maldad del hombre lo que no encajaba en el planeta, sino que también existían otros seres vagando sin rumbo o propósito honesto avanzando junto a los humanos en sus catastróficas elecciones desde el día 1 hasta lo que posiblemente se convierta en su inevitable final. Aunque... ¡Oigan! También hay cosas buenas en el mundo; cosas como el amor de una madre y, pese a que no es algo obligatorio, el lazo que surge entre una madre y su bebé. Eso es un fenómeno único de la naturaleza que sobrepasa cualquier límite impuesto, ya sean morales o judiciales.</p><p>—¡Hija mía! —en ese tipo de pensamientos se sumergía María cada vez que el sol se ponía. La pobre mujer de un corazón tan grande como su miseria tenía que llevar demasiado sobre sus hombros —¡¿Dónde estás?!</p><p>Desde hacía un lustro vivía en constante pavor, aprendiendo a soldar cerraduras, a colocar alarmas y trampas, a calmar ataques de pánico y aguantar los de ansiedad, todo mientras preparaba las dosis de anestesia por si las cosas se salían mucho de control. Ella aprendió todo eso y más de lo que a una persona no especializada debería saber y absolutamente todo lo hizo por amor. Para que no descubrieran que su hija debía ser recluida para siempre por el bien de las personas alrededor de ella.</p><p>—¡Lisa, Lisa, Lisa! —Lágrimas regordetas y amargas se habían desplomado por su rostro perfilado de tal manera que directamente las gotas se precipitaban por su mentón y terminaban humedeciendo su ropa mientras revisaba su entorno con una linterna enorme en una de sus manos y un revólver casi tan pesado en la otra. El viento nocturno le golpeaba en fuertes ráfagas que hacían a las hojas recién unidas revolotear en círculos antes de enredarse en su castaño cabello y su desesperación solo aumentó con el veloz paso de los minutos. En el interior de la cabeza de María únicamente revoloteaban preguntas como: <em>¿Por qué a mí?, ¿qué hice mal?, ¿en qué me equivoqué?, ¡¿por qué a nosotras?!, ¡¿por qué a ella?! </em>La angustiada madre se detuvo en seco cuando un gigantesco latido presionó su pecho e hizo fluir una exorbitante cantidad de sangre viajará por su torrente sanguíneo dejándola sin aliento en el proceso, entonces varias memorias la atacaron sin piedad; eran dolorosos recuerdos, verdaderamente una pesadilla en carne viva y fértil, un trauma que debió ahogar en la bañera cuando tuvo la oportunidad y un enemigo contra el que ya no podía hacer nada.</p><p><em>"Mamá, te hice un señor de la cruz"</em> le dijo su adorable niña mostrándole con un orgullo malsano un conejo destripado con cada extremidad extendida como siempre las tendría aquel que alguna vez fue llamado Cristo para terminar con las patas empaladas por clavos oxidado en dos ramas gruesas y mohosas.</p><p>—¡Lisa, sal de tu escondite en este mismo instante!</p><p><em>"Mamá, ¿puedo conservarlos? Son muy bonitos"</em> le dijo la luz de su vida sosteniendo los dedos cercenados que le había arrancado al cadáver de una ardilla.</p><p>—¡Por favor, vuelve y haré lo que quieras!</p><p><em>"Mamá, tengo hambre" </em>le susurró en una noche calurosa el fruto de sus entrañas sosteniendo un cuchillo a centímetros de su rostro mientras intentaba despertarla.</p><p>—¡Te conseguiré a quien quieras!</p><p><em>"¡Mamá, yo solo quería darle un pequeño susto!"</em> le gritó la hija que no debió tener, aquella que equívocamente percibió como un milagro, cuando se encontró en un río el cadáver mordisqueado de un niño que vivía en un pueblo cercano.</p><p>—¡Lo lamento tanto, Lisa! —chilló la mujer virgen viendo una oscura silueta a la distancia, sintiendo como por reflejo una sonrisa de alivio se instalaba en su rostro en su rostro al ver a su niña con el pijama rosa que le había puesto para dormir mientras parecía apoyarse en un árbol —Ven, mi amor, no tardaré mucho. Será rápido, lo prometo.</p><p>Conforme más se acercaba con el arma alzada en dirección a su bebé (bebé que tenía cinco años, pero gozaba la apariencia de una adolescente) María iba ralentizando sus pasos. Lo que había comenzado como una carrera de vida o muerte terminó pareciendo un deslizamiento desde la sala a la cocina con las luces apagadas: La madre le quitó el seguro al revolver. Su niña especial no se encontraba sola.</p><p>—Mami —la niña no estaba apoyada del árbol, al rodearla María pudo percatarse de que un intruso alto y de buena fisonomía sostenía el cuello de su primogénita con una mano enguantada y revestida por una armadura de oscuro metal, el cuello de quien pese a todo aún consideraba su más grande adoración. María apuntó al extraño dudando por un segundo y luego apretando el gatillo tres veces sin errar ni una sola vez en su objetivo. Entonces María sintió el lazo que compartía con su hija como nunca antes lo había sentido, la mano de aquel ser encapuchado que se negaba a morir se cerró sobre la tráquea de su niña ahorcándola con una fuerza fría e inclemente, de una naturaleza totalmente asesina, sin ningún miramiento pese a la apariencia tierna y juvenil de su víctima y, para sorpresa de María, ella misma también comenzó a asfixiarse. La mujer se desesperó soltando tanto la lámpara como el arma en un vano intento por liberar su propio pellejo de las manos de la muerte.</p><p>—¡Nhg... ghh Lisa!</p><p>María intentó correr hacia el ser encapuchado, pero este, en un movimiento veloz, sacó del interior de la oscura capa que le envolvía una gigantesca hoz cuya estructura era de huesos en su totalidad a excepción de su filosa hoja que resplandeció gloriosa bajo la intensa luz de luna como el único brillo fulminante dentro del espeso bosque. Aquel monstruo no necesito tocarla con la hoz para que María se desplomara en la tierra completamente vencida; la sangre empezó a salir por montones, tan solo había hecho falta una ráfaga nacida de aquella hoja sobrenatural para cortar a la mujer casi que por la mitad.</p><p>—Lisa... —aun cuando cualquiera hubiera tirado la toalla en su lugar, María se arrastró todo lo que su inutilizado cuerpo le permitió para siquiera rozar aquellas botas de cazador tan oscuras como el metal que aquel asesino portaba. aun cuando estaba totalmente desarmada ella intentó tocar los pies colgantes de su hija.</p><p>María se lamentó enormemente ya siendo capaz de ver la luz al final del túnel, sabía que su hija tenía problemas, sabía que estaba enferma. No, se merecía ser honesta consigo misma en el final, su hija era un ser igual al que le estaba dando muerte ahora mismo ¡Nadie podía saberlo mejor que ella! Pero María no podía dejarla aun cuando era consciente de que había dado a luz a un monstruo sin donante de esperma: ella simplemente no podía dejarla atrás ¡Eso nunca! Desde el momento en que supo que Lisa existiría María sabía que un fuerte lazo las unía —Lisa...</p><p>María pegó su frente a la punta de esas botas endemoniadamente gélidas. En momentos como ese la mujer virgen sentía que estaba a punto de llorar sangre. —Lamento tanto... haberte traído... a este mundo...</p><p>María escuchó como algo caía en el piso lleno a rebosar de hojas marchitas y en un leve movimiento de cabeza consiguió ver un objeto a duras penas que después cayó enfrente de su rostro: Era la cabeza decapitada de un mapache.</p><p>—... Yo también te amo.</p><p>Cuando la virgen murió la niña en las manos de aquella criatura sobrenatural luchó con todas sus fuerzas por librarse del agarre del caballero infame y éste, viendo que el vientre del mal había sido exterminado, implementó aún más presión en el cuello de su cría maligna para acabarla por completo. Debía hacerlo rápido, debía seguir adelante: Era su deber, el mal tenía que ser purificado de la faz de la tierra.</p><p>Él cumpliría con ese mandato a cualquier costo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV - "Destruyendo el progreso de los prodigios subestimados"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˖◛⁺⑅♡</p><p>Sam Winchester estaba en completa paz. Algo interesante conociendo el ritmo de su vida más a fondo, estaba obligado a decirlo: Era una jodida locura y por cómo iban las cosas, eso no iba a cambiar para mañana.</p><p>—¿Disfrutando la vista? —le dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo al verlo tan embelesado por el infinito fondo blanco que Siberia le presentaba. Quien le hablaba era un miembro de la división rusa que había sido transferido del nuevo mundo hacía unos cuantos años ya, se trataba de un hombre bastante agradable (algunas veces irritante) que aún conservaba un poco su acento americano.</p><p>—¿Qué vista, Gabriel? —bromeó Sam dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, él era así, no podía evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en el más allá de sus propios pensamientos y que sus ojos atravesaran un panorama que no importaba. Sam suponía que era demasiado distraído como para ganarse la vida de la forma en que lo hacía; un día de estos terminaría muerto.</p><p>Gabriel no le tomó importancia a su respuesta y cambió el tema.</p><p>—¿Cuándo va a salir? Debemos llegar a tiempo —Cierto, era la última expedición y Sam tendría la importantísima tarea de encabezarla, para eso él tendría que adentrarse dentro del SCP 5555 y sacar junto a un grupo de sujetos de clasificación D la mayor cantidad de SCP 5555-1 que les fuera posible en un proceso de tres viajes en los grupos asignados a él irían rotando; el tendría que atravesar aquel lugar en una totalidad de tres veces en un día, pero lo bueno es que sería reemplazado en la fase de pruebas y podría retornar a casa. Necesitaba un descanso de todo. Pronto todo terminaría y se despediría del frío infernal de una buena vez por todas junto a la pequeña cama en la que estuvo durmiendo todo ese tiempo de la cual sus pies sobresalían hasta sus tobillos.<br/>Sam metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sintió en el interior su teléfono completamente descargado, ya se ocuparía de ese en cuanto regresara a la sede de operaciones y llamaría a su hermano, aunque no creía que hubiese un gran apuro en reportarse. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde su corta llamada.</p><p>—De seguro no sabe que ya salió el sol. —pensó en voz alta terminando con un suspiro cansado que al verse acabado fue que Sam se dispuso a salir del auto con bastante desgano, en cuanto sus dos pies sobre la nieve que se hundió bajo su peso el agente pudo sentir un gran escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Habrán de creer cuando les diga que dentro del vehículo con el aire acondicionado puesto al máximo se estaba más cálido que en el exterior, si se les comparaba con el gélido ambiente siberiano aquel aire climatizado quedaba rebajado al bostezo de un volcán. Tontos científicos, nunca podían ponerse de acuerdo con un horario específico y si lo hacían definitivamente no les interesaba cumplirlo.</p><p>Ahora estaban en el hotel más cercano a la ubicación del SCP y, honestamente, eso no era exactamente cercano. Desde ese punto les llevaría unas horas llegar y, para empeorar lo que ya iba mal, ya estaban muy atrasados. Sus anfitriones definitivamente no les recibirían con una sonrisa, bueno, ahí se iban los vestigios que habían quedado de la buena imagen estadounidense en Rusia.</p><p>—¡Doctor, abra la puerta! —exclamó el alto agente de la fundación golpeteando la madera de la puerta de la mente detrás de toda la operación que venían llevando a cabo con una fuerza que escalaba con cada golpe que agotaba la paciencia de Winchester. —¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!</p><p>Nadie respondió, cosa que preocupó severamente al agente puesto a que esto no era algo recurrente. Siempre que tocaba por lo menos un malhumorado "Vete al diablo, Winchester" salía del interior de la habitación alquilada cuando Sam se daba un poco de tiempo para respirar.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Doctor Beck! —Sam aguardó nuevamente a que la tan ansiada voz del hombre antisocial por alrededor de un minuto, esa fue la ultima oportunidad que le dio al hombre antes de patear la puerta con tal bestialidad que la pobre madera se partió a la mitad antes de desplomarse patéticamente hasta el suelo, cuya cerámica decorativa era parecida a la de un tablero de ajedrez, dejando la parte de arriba colgando del marco. Sam se adentró en la oscuridad del cuarto tanteando sutilmente las paredes que hedían fuertemente a alcohol hasta dar con el interruptor cuyo primer botón faltaba y el segundo no funcionaba para nada. La única luz que se atrevía a entrar a ese lugar de mala muerte era un poco de la amarillenta luminiscencia que había en el pasillo, con esa pequeña ayuda fue que el agente pudo vagar por el reducido espacio pateando botellas y latas vacías para terminar viendo manchas de mugre en las paredes cuyas trizas de vidrio al pie de estas explicaban por qué estaban en ese estado. Quizás lo único que en verdad llegaba a tener un orden en ese cuarto de hotel era la cama ya que en la esquina de ella se encontraba una laptop, diversos expedientes atados al caso y un archivo abierto donde se registrarían los diversos SCP 5555-1 que obtendrían en su expedición en el interior de aquella fosa maldita de la cual aún no sabían a ciencia cierta su extensión completa y por último estaban un montón de recipientes de comida rápida que llegaban a caerse en el suelo y desperdigarse. Era un lugar insano y muy descuidado.<br/>Junto a todo ese estropicio se encontraba el desastre que era el científico Quentin Beck con tan solo los pantalones de su pijama y, cabe aclarar, estos se encontraban al revés. Era un panorama demasiado patético para los ojos del menor de los Winchester que finalmente se habían adaptado a la oscuridad de aquella inmundicia, Sam se sentía demasiado molesto ¿Se supone que aquel hombre era un prodigio? Vaya que era uno muy decepcionante, eso o el estándar de prodigio había tenido un bajón de calidad brutal en los últimos años, al menos el pulso se podía sentir en la garganta del hombre.</p><p>—Bastardo pretencioso... —balbuceó el hombre de ciencia antes de despertar finalmente  con una más que posible y arrolladora resaca mordiendo el centro de su cerebro que lo dejó casi desmayado y sin encontrarse ni así mismo o a Winchester.</p><p>—¡Ay, por Dios! —Sam se arrepintió totalmente de lo que se vería obligado a hacer antes de siquiera atreverse a hacerlo, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en actuar exactamente como o haría con su hermano mayor y eso lo llevó a la pequeña cocina que tenía aquel lugar para regresar junto al hombre con un vaso hasta el tope de agua fría que dejó caer sobre el rostro del doctor Beck ¿Cómo aquel hedor a autodesprecio podía estar distribuido por toda la morada en partes iguales? Impresionante. El sujeto volvió en sí con un salto que por muy poco no lo botó sobre las botellas de vidrio completamente vacías.</p><p>—¿Winchester? —logró decir el genio a duras penas al ver a Sam sujetarlo por los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio que tenía, aún seguía un poco ido —¿Qué diablos haces aquí?</p><p>—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, doctor —gruñó Winchester sentando al hombre lo mejor que pudo para así dirigirse a la única cómoda en el cuarto con tal de encontrarle una camisa al lamentable hombre  —Trate de encontrar sus zapatos y ponérselos, debemos irnos ya.</p><p>—¡Wow! ¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que sucedió aquí? —cuestionó Gabriel pasando por encima de la puerta destruida y el desastre de Beck con cuidado de no resbalar y caerse sobre los vidrios y las latas viendo a sus semejantes con la misma expresión de desconcierto que cualquier otro en su situación hubiese tenido, aunque sin perder ese toque burlón que tanto le caracterizaba —Parece que alguien exageró con el servicio a la habitación.</p><p>—No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame, Gabriel.</p><p>—Okey, okey, pero creeme que los demás no tendrán nada bueno que decir respecto a esto. —le respondió el castaño portador de una barba de tres semanas en su rostro recogiendo lo que podía del suelo que no estuviese roto para llevarlo a la cocina e ir ordenándolo en el lavaplatos que claramente no había recibido una limpieza adecuada en meses —¿Algo que desee decirle a sus más queridos compañeros de trabajo, doctor?</p><p>—¿Nunca les enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —cuestionó el hombre con un esperado malhumor vespertino, pero aun así aceptando la ropa que Sam le entregó sin poner obstáculo alguno como tanto se lo esperaba el agente.</p><p>—Claro que sí, ¿acaso no ve que Sam la tumbó? Un genio como usted debe saber que eso sigue contando como tocar —le respondió el hombrecillo con un carisma que se triplicó en cuanto vio el desastre que tenían en sus manos. Todo lo contrario a Sam quien juntó apuradamente las cosas que fuera a necesitar el torpe genio para luego entregárselo a Gabriel.</p><p>—Lleva esto al auto ahora, nos vamos —le ordenó Winchester intentando levantar al ebrio de la cama con la alarma roja de emergencia resonando en el interior de su mente.</p><p>—¡Esperen! —exclamó Beck manteniendo una pobre distancia con el gigante castaño impuesta por su tembloroso brazo sin saber realmente si estaba tocando un cuerpo humano o un muro de cemento gracias a su estado. No se suponía que esos hombres estuvieran ahí, no era el día o eso quería pensar ¿Qué día era? —¡¿A dónde piensan llevarme?!</p><p>—Ha ocurrido un asunto importante con el SCP 5555, se requiere de nuestra pronta asistencia y por su culpa ya estamos muy atrasados ¡Listo, póngase sus zapatos y corra! — habló Gabriel rápidamente y con una claridad envidiable antes de desaparecer por el agujero que ahora tenía su habitación como entrada.</p><p>—¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! —repuso Beck al único agente que quedó dentro de aquel basurero con él, de todos los días en los que sus adicciones pudieron quedar expuestas justo tenía que ser en los días finales de la exploración de un caso tan grande  que, de salir bien, podría suponerse una cuantiosa recompensa que tendría al prestigio como moneda: Prestigio y respeto. Ya estaría con la punta de los dedos sobre la línea de meta, más sin embargo ahí estaban ellos en ese escenario tan penoso; no todo sale como se prevé, Quentin, mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.</p><p>—Vamos, doctor. ¿No me escuchó? No hay tiempo, más bien, ¡nos falta!</p><p>—Debe haber otra manera ¡Dígales que enfermé! —en la cara de Sam su negativa se apreció con tanta claridad que las palabras fueron una completa pérdida de tiempo que en definitiva no tenían, no obstante, Quentin seguía reacio a ir con él voluntariamente muy a sabiendas de que se encontraba en la peor versión de sí mismo ¡Era un genio que operaba en una fundación mucho más seria que cualquier agencia de inteligencia en el mundo! ¡Pero qué vergüenza! —¡Por favor!</p><p>—No —fue lo único que respondió el gran hombre antes de tomar a su contrario y apoyarlo sobre su hombro para salir corriendo fuera del hotel. Al diablo si la gerente los buscaba con un machete por haber destruido una de sus habitaciones: Debían desaparecer de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Maldito seas, Winchester! ¡BÁJAME!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer, díganme que les parece la historia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>